


[Fanart] Birds

by hjertetssunnegalskap (Crazyheart)



Series: Doodles and Paintings [21]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Acrylics, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/hjertetssunnegalskap
Summary: Paintings of Matteo and David.





	[Fanart] Birds

VERSION 1 - ACRYLIC PAINT

 

 

VERSION 2 - PENCIL, FILT PEN AND ACRYLIC PAINT

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Btw you can find me on Tumblr as [hjertetssunnegalskap1](https://hjertetssunnegalskap1.tumblr.com/) and on Instagram as [hjertetssunnegalskap](https://www.instagram.com/hjertetssunnegalskap/)


End file.
